


Date Night

by domini_moonbeam



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domini_moonbeam/pseuds/domini_moonbeam
Summary: He Tian and Xi on a date.I was asked for fluffy and smutty! I am terrible at summaries but just trust me that it's fluffy and smutty and give it a try.
Relationships: He Tian/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can totally stand alone but I imagine it in the same verse as Open, where the two couples hooked up, now in a polyamorous relationship. So, only He Tian and Xi are in this oneshot, but they are in a relationship with the other two still. As a group. No cheating or sneaky business going on here. No broken hearts.

“Remind me why we’re here?” Xi asked, hands in his pockets and trailing He Tian through the crowd just past the entrance.

He Tian stopped to look back at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Well, I usually take you out with the hope that you’ll blow me in a public place but that’s not very likely to actually happen. I guess if we’re going to analyze it, I like your company.”

Xi grinned, the sideways sort that escaped all efforts to hold it back. They had earned a few scowls from people around them that overheard He Tian but neither man showed any signs of noticing. It was one of the many things Xi liked about He Tian. He wasn’t _rude_ , but he definitely didn’t give a fuck what strangers thought of him. “Not _why_ we’re on a date, you asshole. _Why_ here?”

He Tian flashed a smile and held out his hand, waiting with complete trust that Xi would take it. He did, and let He Tian drag him deeper into the museum. Xi wasn’t completely opposed to the museum, it was just not at all what they usually did. Usually when they went out just the two of them it was to a concert or the movies.

It was easy to be pulled along by He Tian. Xi wasn’t sure when that had happened. When it had become natural to let He Tian lead him around and to do the same to him—to grab his arm at a store and just drag him in the direction he wanted to go with the complete certainty that he would let him. That it wouldn’t be awkward or the start of a fight. Not that they had really fought in years, long before the four of them started dating, even before the two of them as separate couples had moved in together.

Xi wasn’t sure what fighting would look like between them now. Neither of them had the habit of yelling, even when pissed, like Jian Yi and Mo. And he was sure neither of them would ever hit the other. It had been a possibility when they were friends, though unlikely, but it was out of the picture now that they were more than friends. No. Xi couldn’t even imagine it happening now. He looked at his hand in He Tian’s and the other man’s thumb stroking circles against his wrist without even realizing it. Xi smiled a little to himself.

He was paying so much attention to He Tian that he started when they walked through a doorway into a dark hall. He Tian must have felt it because he slowed, pulling him closer to his side but still leading him forward. His eyes adjusted, forming shapes in the barely lit space. They were moving toward a glow at least.

It wasn’t that often they went out just the two of them and it wasn’t really something Xi craved either. They got plenty of time together even in the group. But it was still nice.

They paused just inside the room at the end of the hall and Xi stared. The ceiling must have been curved. He couldn’t tell, because it looked like the sky at night only…closer, clearer, bigger. It moved slowly and it was a good thing he wasn’t walking anymore because the shift of the stars made it feel like the ground was rolling underfoot. He felt He Tian looking at him, studying him, and knew even before he looked back that he would have that cocky smirk in place—the one that screamed how sure he was that he’d found something good.

It was there, beautiful in the glow of a false moon now looming over them. “Like it?”

Xi tried not to smile back but it was impossible. “Yes.”

He Tian’s smirk exploded into a full grin and he leaned in, kissing him once. Just once. Because Xi didn’t always like public affection. He didn’t mind holding hands or leaning or having arms thrown over his shoulders by his boyfriends in public, but he rarely went farther. He didn’t like feeling like he was on display—like he was performing for anyone but himself and the person or persons he was with. He didn’t want to share parts of himself with the world at large. But he had broken that personal rule dozens of times. Mostly for Jian Yi, when he looked sad or when they were younger and some asshole bullied him. Every so often, Zhengxi had up and kissed the other blond in the middle of crowds, in front of enemies, in grocery stores and parks, because while Xi did not want the world to see him, he knew Jian Yi needed it sometimes.

And He Tian and Mo were plenty affectionate in public, especially when “public” was a night club or a concert.

But it was rare for He Tian to steal a kiss from Xi like this. It made him wonder if He Tian craved that public confirmation the way Jian Yi did sometimes. Before He Tian could lead him to their seats, Xi caught his jaw with his free hand and leaned in, kissing him again. It wasn’t the reflection of the quick kiss He Tian had stolen, but a distant relative that almost parted his lips to get deeper before it broke. Xi smirked at the surprised look on the man’s face when he stepped back. It was impossible to make He Tian blush, but every so often he could surprise him.

He Tian coughed, sucked his own lip subconsciously, and finally led Xi to their seats in the mostly empty room. The seats reclined almost all the way back so that they could stare up at the universe, moving through it. It was cool. Xi liked it. It was quiet and impressive and asked nothing of him.

He Tian kept his hand, thumb drawing shapes in his palm while they watched the show. At one point he bent Xi’s arm to lift his knuckles to his lips, brushing them back and forth almost absently, like Xi’s hand were just another piece of himself. He did that sometimes. Zhengxi had seen him do it with Mo and Jian Yi too when he was focused on something else or his mind wandered. It was one of those things that Xi thought if he ever brought He Tian’s attention to it, he might not do it anymore—like noticing it would ruin it.

They sat there in the dark, watching a journey through the galaxy. It had to be near the end, returning to their solar system. Xi turned his head toward He Tian to whisper and He Tian leaned in, sensing it. “I’m really impressed you didn’t try to get me to blow you in here.”

“Impressed, or disappointed?” He Tian grinned. Zhengxi felt it even if he didn’t take his eyes off the nearing Earth overhead.

When the lights came on and people started leaving their chairs, Xi looked back at He Tian and said, “Both.”

He Tian swore but followed Xi with the flood of people toward the exit. “Hey. I’ve gotta pee. I’ll meet you at the door?”

Xi shrugged but walked him toward the bathrooms near the exit and then waited outside, tugging his phone from his pocket to check messages.

* * *

He Tian ducked into the bathrooms. He took a piss and was at the sink washing his hands when someone sidled up next to him, closer than normal in a bathroom. “Hey,” the guy said.

He Tian looked at him in the reflection of the mirror rather than turning toward him. He was about his own age and build, but with fair hair and green eyes. “Hey,” He Tian mimicked, turning off the sink and taking a paper towel to dry his hands.

The stranger stayed close, inches away, leaning against the counter with a very particular gleam in his eyes. “I saw you with that guy,” he went on.

He Tian raised an eyebrow at that, realizing only then that they were alone in the bathroom.

“Do you think he’s outside waiting?” the stranger said, tone sultry, hand brushing He Tian’s abdomen to hook fingers into the front of his pants.

Oh. Oh! He grinned because somehow this was hilarious. He expected to get hit on in bars and clubs even when he was out with the others, but not at a museum. He was trying to figure out how to turn this into a comment about how someone did want to blow him in the museum when the stranger leaned in, going for a kiss. He Tian caught him by the shoulders and leaned him back. “No.”

“Come on, man. Your date is cold. You’ve been laying on the charm and he’s still icy as fuck. How hot would it be to get sucked off with him right outside?”

He Tian laughed darkly but nudged the guy back another step, his hand still curled into the front of He Tian’s pants like an anchor. It was a bold move, he would give him credit for it if it wouldn’t run the risk of being encouraging. “He’s not my date. He’s my boyfriend.”

The guy cocked a shocked grin. “No way your dating that guy.” He said it like He Tian and Xi were different species. He Tian knew what he meant—what he saw—but he still lost those shreds of amusement. No one ever said shit like that when they saw him with Mo or Jian Yi. He Tian knew he cut a certain look, something dark and a little sinister, like a wolf. And Zhengxi looked like the boy next door—steady and reliable. They were too quiet to be a pair. Too opposite. Too alike.

The stranger must have seen the flare of anger in his dark eyes because he tensed and that seductive smile withered on his face.

The door opened behind him before the stranger could let go of the front of his pants and jerked a step back and He Tian caught the sight of Xi leaning into the bathroom. His eyebrow raised, blue eyes taking in the scene, He Tian holding the stranger by the shoulders and the stranger slipping his fingers out of the front of He Tian’s pants. Xi’s expression was perfectly unexpressive. Had he misunderstood? Was he angry? Was he amused?

“Hey,” Zhengxi snapped.

The stranger finally jolted out of his grip and whirled around, blinking at Xi.

Zhengxi stared at the stranger with that same unreadable expression and then took a big step into the bathroom, holding the door wide and cocking his head in the direction of it.

The stranger didn’t say a word, just bolting out the door.

“I—” He Tian started.

“Let’s go,” Xi interrupted, still holding the door and waiting.

He Tian stared for a second. _Fuck_. Had he ruined this whole date with one weird bathroom flirt? It was always a surprise when he couldn’t get a read on Xi. There had been a time long ago when he had been used to that—hadn’t needed to get a read on him for the most part. And then he had spent so much time learning him in the past year that it was insane to him when he couldn’t again. He left the bathroom with him and resisted the impulse to take his hand on the way to the doors. If Xi was pissed—if he had misunderstood what he walked in on—he wouldn’t want that touch.

It was a little past sunset outside, the sky darker shades of blue but not quite night and the crowds splitting into different directions. They headed toward the side street where He Tian had parked.

“Xixi,” he tried again, close at his side. “You know I didn’t…I wouldn’t…”

They rounded the corner into the quiet alley, the silver Maserati parked to the side. Zhengxi caught his wrist and tugged him to the side, turning him and backing him to the wall near the hood of the car. He Tian let him, surprised and confused until that mouth found his, another kiss like that surprise one in the museum, but this one didn’t stop just before tongues came into play. It was deep and full of need and maybe a little urgency. He Tian tried to think but was momentarily overwhelmed, Xi’s body pushed up against his, the sounds of a city around them and stars waking up to watch them kiss. He slid his hand into the back of Xi’s hair, cradling his head and kissing him deeper.

They had never made out like this in public. Xi wasn’t ashamed of his boyfriends and made it plenty clear they were more than friends to anyone scrutinizing them, but he was private with his affection. This wasn’t like him.

His hand slid from He Tian’s side to his front, flicking the buttons of his jeans open.

That cause the jolt that had He Tian breaking their kiss. He kept his hold on the back of Xi’s neck though, drawing him back to look at him. “What are you doing?” he asked, breathy and more husky voiced than he would have liked to admit just from making out.

“What does it look like?” Xi asked in return.

“You don’t do this,” he said, _this_ being kissing in public let alone wherever his open fly was leading. A part of his brain was screaming at him to shut the fuck up with dreams of fucking Xi on the hood of his car. But the rest of his brain cared more about Xi’s heart than Xi’s body and this wasn’t quite right. “You don’t like public stuff.”

“But you do,” Xi said.

He Tian felt like he’d been punched, but resisted the impulse to let go of the other guy and put distance between them. Distance was dangerous with them. They were both better at making it than closing it and they had worked too hard to get this close. “You heard the shit the guy in the bathroom said,” he realized out loud, heart cringing.

Zhengxi shrugged. “There was an echo.”

“You’re not cold.”

Xi raised an eyebrow, doubting that without even a word.

He Tian took the sides of his neck in both hands, thumbs brushing up under his jaw on either side. “The thing about trying to get you to blow me in public is a joke, Xi,” he said. He was sure Xi had known that before five minutes ago. It had been a running joke of theirs for almost a year now—almost every time they went out anywhere together. And often Xi was the one instigating the joke himself. Last week He Tian had caught him looking him over at the grocery store and when he waited for some sort of explanation, Xi had said in that perfect deadpan of his, _“I was going to blow you in the ice cream aisle but I forgot to wear a hoodie and it was too cold.”_

He Tian had never taken the joke serious but loved playing the desperate lover for Xi. It was their game and he hated the idea of some random guy fucking that up and, worse, making Xi think he needed to do something he wasn’t into.

Zhengxi rolled his hips forward, bumping He Tian’s, reminding him that they were still pressed together against a brick wall in the alley, but not pulling away. “I heard what you said,” he added.

He Tian’s mind raced. “What did I say?” There was no way he had agreed with the guy in the bathroom or said anything to encourage him. He Tian had it on good authority, Mo’s, that he had eloquently and sternly shut people down even when he was black out drunk. It was secretly a point of pride for He Tian.

Xi bit the edge of his lip, seeming to decide whether or not to answer and suddenly He Tian was desperate for that answer because that lip bite was something Xi did when he was turned on. He reached down to palm his hips, dragging them forward to press his thigh between them, against him, groaning in his throat at the feel of his erection. Zhengxi swallowed back a moan of his own, shivering, eyes a little hazy. “You said I was your boyfriend,” he explained, voice low in a moment of vulnerability neither of them had expected.

He Tian continued rubbing against him, growing hard too. It wasn’t like they didn’t know the label applied. They had agreed when the two couples first started being together that it was exclusive and he was sure they’d used the label for each other’s boyfriends and in the plural but never specifically for the others like this. It sent a jolt from his brain to his heart to his cock that hearing that had meant so much to Xi. He stared back at those blue eyes, hard to read but not impossible and he would always try. “Whatever we are, Xi, you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Another moan rattled deep in Xi’s chest and he reached for the front of He Tian’s jeans again. He let him unzip him this time but pushed off the wall and caught his arm before he could do any more, tugging him away from the end of the alley with an endless stream of people walking by. Anyone could look their way and see them—not something He Tian would mind in the least.

“Compromise,” He Tian answered Xi’s unspoken question. The car unlocked automatically when He Tian neared the doors. He opened the backseat door and held it, waiting for Xi to get in. He caught the quirk of his smirk when he realized they were going to fuck around in the backseat. He Tian got in after him, closed the door and pulled him into his lap.

They made out, needy now. He Tian loved when Xi got needy. It was rare. Xi was cool even when he fucked most of the time, chill and composed. But tonight he was hurried, pulling He Tian’s shirt off to get access to more skin and then his own when he wanted more contact with it.

He Tian groaned, turning and laying Xi on his back across the seat, stretched out over him, between his legs, rutting against him. Xi moaned, arching under him in that narrow space. All the weird shit He Tian had done, and he’d never tried fooling around in his own backseat. It wasn’t the easiest place to maneuver in, but it was hot. Xi reached between them, finishing opening He Tian’s pants and pushing them down his hips, down until his cock was free, and then squirming his own pants down.

“Fuck,” He Tian ground out, moaning and then almost choking on the sound when Xi pushed his hips up to rub their erections together. They pressed against one another, hips rolling, breaths catching.

Xi reached up to grab at the back of He Tian’s neck, dragging his head down to his own, to kiss and bite and groan. Zhengxi was unhinged and He Tian tried to etch every fucking second of it onto his memory. When he was close, when he couldn’t take it anymore, Xi reached between them again and wrapped his fingers around both of them, stroking them together. He Tian tried not to blink, tried to catch the moment Xi lost himself in an arch and a hitched breath between him and the backseat, but he was so close behind him that the effort was its own sweet torture.

When they were spent they stayed like that a little longer, catching their breaths.

When they sat up, Xi used He Tian’s shirt to clean them up—that little smirk in the corner of his mouth when he pulled his own clean shirt back on. He looked around at the interior of the car, like he had never seen it before. “Can I drive?” Xi asked casually, but his tone wasn’t quite back to its usual deadpan even—still a little breathy, still a little happy.

He Tian laughed, opening the door and hopping out, shirtless now. “After that, you can have the fucking car.”

Xi cocked his eyebrow when he got out and went for the driver’s side door. “I’d rather have the Bugatti.”

He Tian laughed, getting in the passenger seat when Xi got into the drivers. “Sure. As soon as you fuck me in that one, you can have it.”

Xi started the engine, buckling up and then paused, looking at He Tian. “It’s a two-seater.”

He Tian grinned. “Guess you’ll have to get creative.” Xi turned on the lights, pulling out of the alley and looking like he was thinking about it. He bit at the side of his lip, thinking hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rec on tumblr for a fluffy date fic of the two and I have to say, it was surprisingly hard to keep things fluffy! It turns out, I am DARK. I was mentally fighting off muggers and kidnappers the whole way! Hope you like it!
> 
> [tumblr](https://dominimoonbeam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
